Elemant Twins
by Magic eyes Cullen
Summary: Isabella and Benjamin are twins that find there mates with the Cullens; The thing is they find them when the Vultori are trying to kill them because Edward and Alice have a hybrid kid. Watch the twins work together to keep the family they both want.
1. Meeting the twins and finding mates

I do not own twilight.

J/B, B/M,E/A,C/E and Em/R

"Ben do you hear that? It sounds like a large gathering of Vampires, but why? Why so many? "Isabella questioned Benjamin her twin. "I hear them too Bella. Let's check it out people might need our help." Ben replied fast and quietly. "Ben we can't startle them; what if it's a hostile meeting." Isabella quickly brought up. "Agreed." Benjamin stated. Quietly the siblings crept up towards a giant clearing. "Ben I think that's the Vulturi, you know the one our creator told us about in his note." Isabella panicked. "Isabella we have to get down there now. Remember how the note describes how we find our mates. Well I feel mine is down there right beside the cowboy." Ben started of panicked witch turned in to anger at the end. "Ben you better not hurt him! He is mine." Isabella said getting angry at Ben. "You have not broken any laws but that child still can cause a problem and needs to die" Yelled Aro angrily. "That child is a Halfling like those down south! We can't let him kill her. She is to precious" Cried Isabella. "Bella let's do the dance" suggested Benjamin. Isabella happily agreed and took of to the other side of the field once in position she let her brother know by a gust of air.

Both twins put their hands into the ground to make a gorge. The occupants on the field were terrified not knowing what was going on. Next Benjamin Let his self dissolve in to the ground while Isabella took to the air. "Don't you dare touch that child." Isabella, "Because if you do your asking for trouble" Ben. The voices ended up making the leaders jump not knowing where the voices are coming from. "Who are you and what does this have to do with you?" Aro asked frightened. "My name is Isabella." Bella said letting herself free fall on the edge of the gorge in front of the child and her parents; "And I'm Benjamin" He said while coming out of the ground right beside Isabella. Aro "Why are you protecting that child you know nothing about her or the family. You are picking a fight with us even if ou can control earth and air you won't be able to take us on." Isabella laughing replied "Aro you're a fool. Benjamin and I are twins; Nor do I just control Air and He Earth we control them all Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, Darkness and spirit." Benjamin "As for not knowing the child you would be right there but she is not a threat and you killing her is not an option unless you go through us. Warning if you try to go through us we don't burn so we have no idea what would kill us." "I'm sorry and we are thankful for you helping us and our daughter but how do you know?" asked a tiny girl with spiky black hair. Isabella "In South America there is a coven of hybrids that is growing because their father thinks he is a scientist. " Benjamin "The oldest one looks twenty but is one hundred and fifty years old. They apose no threat only males are venomus and there is only one right now." "The question is do you want to back off or do we need to protect the child with our lives; Benjamin asked.


	2. Dont tick off Isabella

I do not own twilight.

Isabella cried "Ben what are you talking about its war either way. If they don't get her they will go for the coven down south!" Isabella began walking across a lava bridge to the other side. "Bella wait for me. I know your in mama mode but wait up" Called a laughing Benjamin. "Mama Mode?" asked Aro terrified of the twins. "Oh yes. You see the moms don't live past delivery often; and those that do don't want the child. Well except the one behind me, but they gave them to me. They are my children and you're a threat to them" Isabella said with a dangerous smirk on her face and a fire in her eyes. She let the lava flow over Aro`s side of the bank laughing at their panicked looks. The Vulturi all worried for their lives for a first time in centuries. "Is there a way we could forget this happened" Aro asked panicked. "No. Not a chance in hell" Benjamin called cruelly. "You see Bennie and I hate you, your blond brother and the witch twins. Maybe we will spare the others but not you four" Isabella said coolly. "You four have done things nothing living on earth should have done. Killing babies and pregnant women" Benjamin called out. "Siblings, Unborn mates of others, destroying hope for others and not mentioning killing your own sister. You four have no heart" Isabella cried out in pure anger. "Die" both Isabella and Benjamin say as they let the elements play games with them. Burning their skin pumping the venom out with water, blinding them with lightning and freeing the others from their grasp. The twins listen to their screams four what feels like hours relishing in the sound before finishing them off. Not noticing the looks of horror and fear on the remaining vampire's faces including their mates.

Isabella being the first to come back to herself elbows her brother and replies "Well this is awkward. Sorry, but hi my names Isabella and this is Benjamin. We don't remember our last name sorry but please call me Bella. How are you guys?" Bella states while smiling making everyone want to take a step back.

Hey Guys thanks for the reviews. I've never had such great reviews before thanks


	3. Lets get to know you

I do not own twilight.

"Bella, you do know the people here probably think you're a crazy psycho killer right? I mean we just killed four people and you were laughing and having a ball while doing so" Benjamin said putting his sister in a headlock. "Bennie let me go! Really let me go" Bella laughed. "Anyways Hi people Im Benjamin if you haven't guessed but call me Ben. Just Ben not Bennie" Ben replied pulling Bella farther into the headlock. "I'm Edward and that's my wife Alice. You saved our daughter Marry and beside her is Jacob her imprint. That's over their is my creator and farther Carlisle and Esme with my siblings Rosalie her mate Emmett; Jasper is the male blond and Marcella is the red head. We are the Cullens" The penny hair boy spoke to the twins. "Ok so well sorry to jump in like that I guess you could say we were worried for the southern coven we watch over" Ben replied "Or mother" he added as a second thought. "We would like to thank you two and get to know you. Maybe back at our house what do you say" Carlisle asked. "I don't see why not" Bella replied nicely. Ben nodding his head in agreement turned leaving the remaining vampires behind and followed his twin and the Cullens to their house.

"Ben, Bella I hope you don't mind me asking but you put a lot on the line out there. Maybe you could tell us why" Esme asked very motherly like. "Ma`am I do believe we did cover our reasons out there, well at least one of them" Bella replied sweetly. "And we do not wish to make the other reason known incase those involved don't wish it spoken about" Ben interjected getting a nod from Bella.


	4. Royalty and Mates?

**Royalty and Mates?**

"Jasper and Marcella please come with us we wish to speak with you'" Bella requested pointing towards the front door. "Sure sugar me and Jasper are comin" Marcella replied in an Alabaman accent. The two Elementals and two regular vampires ran out deep in to the forest. "Do you two feel it or is it just Bella and I? We weren't about to make a fool of ourselves if you didn't" Ben stated. "Yea we feel it to. Marcella don't give me that look you know we do" Jasper replied with a slow drawl. "I don`t know about ya`ll but I have some questions I`d like to ask" Marcella cut in. "Sure. What do you wish to know?" Isabella asked happily almost bouncing in her seat. "What are your last names, we get your twins and all but names are good" Jasper asked cautiously. "Ra. Our last name is Ra" Ben spoke quietly and shyly. "Like the Egyptian god of the sun" Jasper asked. "Exactly People think Ben here was Ra in human form back then" Isabella said in laughter. "Wait if you lived with the Egyptians how old are you" Marcella cried about falling off the rock she was sitting on. "About four thousand years" Ben replied embarrassed. "Oh man your old" Marcella called out. "Marcella; Ben and Bella might be old but their our mates" Jasper called out angry. "Jasper relax its nothing compared to what we are you use to hearing. Seeing as we were the prince and princess of Egypt at one point, and we still are the rightful prince and princess to the vampire thrown" Isabella spoke sweetly. Causing Jasper and Marcella to freeze up.


	5. The twins past part 1

The twins past

"WHAT" Both Jasper and Marcella cried together? "Yeah; Bella and I are the rightful prince and princess of the vampire world. I mean we were changed by the original and Aro was changed by our brother before Aro killed him. Hey Bella who changed the Romanians again" Ben asked. "I did brother, remember I support war. It was so cute at first now both them and the Vulturi annoy me" Bella laughed. "You think they would realize we were made the royals because we were older and more powerful. Bella do you think the fools will ever learn" Ben asked. "Wait hold the phone; what do you mean Bella`s the creator of Vladimir and Stephan" asked Jasper moth agape. "And he forgot you two are suppose to rule our kind" Marcella stated. "Yea; neither of us really wanted the job but when our creator made us we were remarkably powerful. She gave us the nick name Elemental twins and our attacks combined the element dance. We were not made for power but it worked that way. Gifted we were gifted we would be. When Alexander went crazy turning people before Aro killed him; He killed our creator. That was a sad day four Ben and I, we spared her ashes in the Dead Sea as she asked of us. It's like she knew she would leave us one day" Isabella stated quietly and lost in flash backs. "I think we should head back your family is probably worried." Ben stated as an afterthought. Ben and Bella lost in their own thoughts turned and walked back to the house with a stunned Jasper and Marcella following wounding why these two powerful beings were their mates.


	6. The Past part two

The past part two

Bella and Ben quickly made it back to the Cullen`s house where all the family was waiting for them. "What is the little ones name" asked Bella quietly looking at the sleeping tot in Alice`s arms. "Reenesme, but everyone seem to call he Neisse or Ness" Alice stated. "What`s this" Bes asked motioning to a stereo system. "A stereo system, It plays music" Edward replied bewildered. "Can you turn it on" Bella asked politely. Rose knowing what Emmett was about to say reached over and turned Stereo on.

_"I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_  
_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin"_

_"This is music " asked Bella "Sounds like poetry spoken funnily." "That it does sister" Ben agreed. "That's what music now days sounds like "Jasper replied with a smile. "Its not bad just different" the twins spoke in unison shocking everyone. "You two do that often" Emmett asked with a smile. _

_"No" Ben replied "Bella don't talk much so I usually speak for the both of us. In fact she has spoken more in the last twenty four hours then she usually does in a month." "I never really had a reason to husband" Isabella replied playfully. "I know wifey, I know" Ben said laughing. "You're married" Emmett exclaimed. "I thought you were twins? How is that legal" asked a concerned Rose. "Yes we are twins, but we have been married for a long time. We never renewed our vows when we were turned" Ben said calmly. "We were once the King and Queen of Egypt Emmett. People believe Ben over there was Ra. So that became our last name" Bella laughed. "Well they thought you were Bastet" Ben Laughed. "Wait how old are you two?" Alice cried shocked. "Alice" Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Jasper and Marcella cried. "Old" The siblings laughed together. "Hey whats playing its pretty" Bella asked reaching to turn the music up. _

"Can you tell me baby  
What do you see in me  
I'm a FAST RIDE I'm a crashing tide and  
I'm crazy  
Can you tell me baby  
What do you see in me  
You've loved a long line of consistency  
I'm a different breed

Every time you take me out boy  
We see another girl whose held your hand  
And she acts like she doesn't care with me  
But I know..  
She don't like the way I look on you  
I make her nervous 'cause I don't fit in  
With my deep brown eyes, cigarette, cowboy boots  
I stand alone (alone-whoa)  
Baby I wonder if you know what  
You're getting yourself into"

"That's Different Breed by: Carter`s Chord" Jasper said pulling Bella into his chest smiling. "After this song we will take more questions" Ben called out making the others laugh as he pulled Marcella close.

Authors Note:

Hey guys Thanks for the love you guys! But hey I`m thinking of wrighting a book but I haven't a clue witch one to start much less if you guys would like me to do so. If you do please P.M. me what genre you prefer. I have an idea for every kind of book out there.

Hope you respond.

PS: The first song is Call me maybe by: Carly Rae Jepsen and I DON'T OWN EITHER SONG OR TWILIGHT!


	7. Gods and Goddesses?

**GODS AND GODDESSES?**

"Who are you guys" Emmett asked as soon as the music stopped. "Didn't we just tell you? Granted we changed our names from what they were when we were human but really" Ben asked. "Sorry Ben, Emmett has a point what were your human names though did you do anything cool?" asked Edward. "Before you say Bella what are you wearing and Ben where is your shirt? Where are your shoes" Rose screeched. "We are wearing what we usually do. Rose we were born and raised in the desert. Being royalty we wore little to no clothing. What we wear now is what we wear at home. It's what we are comfortable in. Bella has that outfit in several colors as I have several pairs of pants." Ben laughed out. "And Emmet, Edward our names once were called Nefertiti and Akhenaton. We started the city as you know before our creator turned us" Bella Stated "But that was long ago". "If you guys don't mind can we not talk about our human life? It's embarrassing" Ben asked. "That's ok. But May I ask what your powers are cause I don't think you two would be so feared if you two share just a elemental dance" Alice questioned. "Well Alice goes for the Gold doesn't she" Bella Laughed "But your right but that's the only gift others know we have". "We hid the others well, Because we only share one we didn't want to seem like more of a freak of nature then we already did" Ben spoke quietly. "Invisibility, Healing, Omnilinguilism, Time Manipulation, A mental shield and a physical shield are all I have" Bella spoke shyly. "I have Invulnerability, Time Travel, Telepathy, Atmokinesis, Precognition, Mind Control and Intangibility. We both share flying and as you know elemental dancing." Ben finished. "What is Omnilinguilism, Precognition and Atmokinesis? The others I get" Emmett asked Confused. "Omnilinguilism - the ability to understand any form of language; you can travel around the world and never have to worry about a language barrier. Precognition- the ability to predict the future. Atmokinesis- Weather control" Bella answered "I believe Alice has a taste of Precognition, Where she knows after you chose but Ben knows what you will chose before you do making him a little stronger than her". Small Authors note: I've changed how Bella and Ben look photos up on my profile of them and the clothes they are wearing! 


	8. Splitting up part one

"Ben maybe we should talk to our mates separately. Jasper looks confused and frustrated so does Marcella." Bella whispered unto her twin just low enough he could hear but not anyone else. "Don't forget we have seen a great deal more than they have seen in there short lives brother." "Bella we have to talk to their family its only proper." Ben whispered startled. "Yes we do Ben but do our mates needs not come first? I know weather you wish it or not Jasper means more to me then being formal." Bella whispered unashamed to Ben. Ben nodding in agreement finally took notice how uncomfortable the two looked. Jasper looked like he wanted to take His sister and hide for the next couple of weeks while he settled in with her and his poor mate looked like she just wanted to hide behind him for the same amount of time. "Yes sister let's Get to a private place with our mates" Ben finally whispered. "Cullens Sorry to cut this short I know you have multiple questions for us but Ben and I find we should talk to our mates and get them more comfortable first; Sorry once again." Bella spoke aloud. "Yes if our mates don't care to follow us we shall be back with in a years' time, but don't fret we shall never be far away in case you need us before then." Ben spoke kindly. "Where would you be taking them?" Esme questioned sad that two of her children would be gone for any length of time. "Isabella and I own homes nearby Ma`am. Two separate homes in fact, even though we are twins we don't like sharing a home all the time." Bes spoke soothingly to the Mother figure. "Most humans cant find our houses so we don't worry about break ins or such though. We built our homes many years ago, Ben do you remember our last visitors?" Bella questioned. "You mean the once that tried to eat the local tribe? Yes, although watching those tribes men turn into wolves to protect their people seemed to startle them." Ben answered. "Yes It was, too bad they didn't listen to us when I said I`d help them. Ben do you remember how thankful the elder was; do you think they will remember us?" Isabella spoke quietly. "They should after all we do bear the marks of the tribe." Ben replied lifting his right sleeve up. "Wait, It was you two that gave the tribe the power to shift?" Edward spoke harshly."Yes Sir."Isabella laughed "don't seem so output or angry about it we gave them the power to protect themselves and the powers tied to the land. They can't be gone for more than six months at a time for every eight years without losing their power. "Jasper, Marcella are you coming?" Ben asked as he and his sister opened the front door. Not to be left behind the two mated Cullens raced out the door following their mates.


End file.
